Power Rangers: Sector Control Squad
by Half A Legend Wolf
Summary: In the year 3015 Humans, Aliens, and monsters all live together in peace. The Sector Control Agency (SCA) was created to make sure that nothing broke the peace. When a new evil threat comes to Earth, hopping to destroy the peace and take over the world, the SCA must pick five of its most qualified agents to become Power Rangers and protect the city. {SYOC - CLOSED}
1. Prologue

_**Author Note: **__Alright, so I've decided to start over on this account and deleting all the stories I had on here. I plan on going back and rewriting some of them, but I'm not fully sure if I'm actually going to do that or not. I've decided that I'm going to be starting this story, but I'm going to need you guys to send me some characters. I'll put the summary down below, along with a Prologue and more information will be at the bottom._

_**Summary**__: In the year 3015 Humans, Aliens, and monsters all live together in peace. The Sector Control Agency (SCA) was created to make sure that nothing broke the peace. When a new evil threat comes to Earth, hopping to destroy the peace and take over the world, the SCA must pick five of its most qualified agents to become Power Rangers and protect the city. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Power Rangers. I only own this idea and my OCs._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>Proton City, 3015<em>  
><em>Sector Control Agency (SCA) Building<em>

The Director of the Sector Control Agency, more commonly known as the SCA, was seated at his desk in his office. He was a man around his 40s with dark black hair with some gray on the sides, but nothing that was very noticeable. Currently, he was checking files and things on his computer, one of the many things that he needed to do as Director of the Agency.

As he was working, there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called, not looking up from his desk as the door was opened and someone entered the room.

The person that had entered the room was Doctor Kaleigh Mendoza, one of the scientist that worked for the Agency, and a very good friend of the Directors. She was a young woman around here late 20s to early 30s, with bright red hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Sir," She began. "We've just gotten a video message addressed to you."

"From who?" He asked.

"That's the thing, sir, we're not fully sure who sent the message. It just arrived and there was no way of tracing where it came from." She informed him.

"Hmm..." The director looked up from his work and to the doctor. "Let's see the message, shall we?"

"Yes sir." She nodded, before playing the message on the small tablet that she held in her hands. She handed the device to the director so that he could see the video for himself.

The video showed a dragon-like creature standing in the middle of a room surrounded by dozens of robotish minions. "_If the Sector Control Agency is seeing this now than that means we are already on our way to Earth, to take over and destroy this pathetic planet. It is highly unlikely that you have the proper equipment necessary for taking down my entire army. I wish you good luck, Director, because you are going to need it._" With that the video ended.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Doctor Mendoza asked, after the video ended and the Director handed the tablet back to her.

The director was silent for a moment, thinking hard about what he was about to say, before taking a deep breath and nodding his head. "We're going to be activating project ranger." He informed her. "We are going to need five of our most qualified agents for this job."

"We'll get right on finding those agents, sir." With that said, the Director dismissed the doctor and allowed her to get to work on what they were going to need.

He just hopped that this plan was going to work and that they could save Earth before something bad could happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note: <strong>__Alright, here was the prologue for the story. I hope you guys find it interesting enough to send some characters in for it. The form is down below._

_Please send the PM titled '(CHARACTER NAME) Power Rangers'_

_Available__ Colors: Red, Green, Yellow, Pink _

_Full Name: (First, Middle, Last)_

_Nicknames: (If they have any, if so what are they)_

_Age: (Anywhere from 18 to 23)_

_Color: (Pick one of the available colors)_

_Special__ Ability:_

_Face-Claim:_

_Appearance: (How they dress)_

_Personality:_

_Background information:_

_Extra Information:_


	2. Cast List

_**Author Note: **__I would like to thank everyone for sending in their OCs, I got a lot of good ones, but I picked the ones that I thought would best fit this story. Again, thank you for sending them in and I'm sorry if I didn't use your OC. Anyway, the list of the characters I'm using are down below. I will be writing the first chapter in a few days._

_Red - Brandon Garret Jameson {Adoptive Muscle Memory/Drew Roy/19} Created by PerryTheBrave_

_Blue - Draven Wilson {Force Field Generation/Nathaniel Buzolic/21} Created by Me_

_Green - Jevon Xavier Tabb {Shape-Shift/TBA/23} Created by lil26jay_

_Yellow - Scarlet Amber Peterson {Super Speed/Abigail Breslin/18} Created by bammybell_

_Pink - Alexandria Konami Daniels {Matter Manipulation/Ellen Page/18? Created by decode9_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_SCA Headquaters_

"Welcome to Sector Control headquaters, my friends." Jevon Tabb said, as he walked through the front doors of the Agency building. Behind him, two young adults entered, each of them taking in the sight of the inside of the building. "Here we have the main lobby, where people come in and report any problems they might have with reseption.

The main lobby was a large open area with all of the walls made of glass windows. On each side of the room was a good size waiting room, complete with two couches and a couple of chairs and a nice size tv. In front of the doors, where the group was standing, there was a reseption desk.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the second floor where most of our agents work. It will also be where you'll be working once you start your jobs here." Jevon explained, as he led the group toward a set of elevators located on the right side of the reception desk.

The elevator ride was short, since they were only going up to the second floor. Once it reached the floor they needed, they walked out of them and into the hallway of a larger floor. This floor was where most of the offices of the SCA's agents were located.

"What exactly all goes on on this floor?" Alexandria Daniels asked, as they walked through the hallway.

"This is where our agents monitor what goes on through the city, write up reports based on recent missions that they've been sent on, and anything else that can think of." He answered her question, motioning toward some of the rooms as they walked down the hallway. "We have more floor to check out."

* * *

><p><em>2 Hours Later<em>

Two SCA patrol motorcycles pulled up in front of the SCA headquarters building, two young adult males stepped off of them. The first one took off his helmet to show a mess of light brown hair and brown eyes. The second one removed his helmet as well, showing a mess of dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"This has been the slowest day ever." Brandon Jameson, the dark brown haired male, said as he and his partner made their way into the building.

"You're telling me, mate." Draven Wilson, the light brown haired male, replied with a Australian accent.

The two of them were about to say goodbye to each other and head for their offices so that they could fell out their patrol reports, which was a requirement for every agent that went on either patrol or an actual mission, when they heard the director's voice come on over the intercom.

"Well Agents Jameson and Wilson please report to the command room at this time." The Director spoke, before he hung up.

Looking at each other for a spilt second, they headed for the commander room, which was located on the second floor. As they stepped off of the elevator they headed down the hallway, toward a set of two sliding metal doors. The doors opened into a large room filled with a briefing table in the middle and computers lining the walls.

"Glad you boys could join us." The Director said, before motioning for them to take a set at the table where three more agents were sitting.

"What is this about, Director?" Scarlet Peterson asked, looking up at the director.

"We have recently received a message from an unknown enemy that plans on attacking and taking over our world, similar to the threats from the past. Seeing as we don't have all the proper equipment to take them on, Doctor Mendoza has been working with something called the Morphing Grid to make Morphers, similar to what the Power Rangers have used in the past." He explained.

"You're going to make a new generation of Power Rangers?" Brandon questioned.

The older man nods. "Yes and that is why we have called the five of you in for. Each of you have recived the highest possible scores on the required test to get a job here at our Agency. We can honestly not pick more qualified applicants for this project." He answered, just as Doctor Mendoza entrered carrying a box in her hands. "Here is the good Doctor now."

"Hello Director, Agents." She nodded, a smile on her lips as she placed on the box down on the table before the five agents. "As the Director has hopefully already informed you, I have been working with the Morphing Grid to make some modified devices that have the power that Rangers in the past have had. We believe that these will be the key to stopping this new threat against our world."

"And you're sure that we're the ones for this job?" Draven asked, brown raising slightly.

"Yes." The director answers. "We are very sure and are ready to trust the five of you with our planet's safety. That will only be if you accept this."

"I'm on board with it." Alexandria answered.

"I am too." Scarlett agreed.

Jevon nodded. "Of course." He replied.

Brandon glanced over at his partner, who nodded, before looking back at the director. "We're in." He said.

"Good, now each of you will need one of these." Doctor Mendoza said, as she handed each one of the agents a device from the box. Each device was a different coloring, ranging from red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. The SCA logo was carved onto the front of the device. "Those will be your Squad Morphers, they will allow you to access the power of the Morphing Grid and receive the powers needed to battle our new enemy."

Just as she spoke, one of the computer monitors became fuzzy for a brief second, causing them to look at it, and a video similar to what the director had received appeared. "_Hello Sector Control, I am the Master, the one who will finally bring down your Agency and destroy your planet once had for all. We dare you to try and stop us, for you will only fail or delay the future that is coming._" With that said, the message disappeared.

"That guy really came up with a creative name for himself." Draven sarcastically commented, rolling his eyes.

Just as he made his comment, a young woman with brown hair came walking into the room. "Director, we have a huge problem going on downtown." Calista Johnson said, looking at the director.

"Thank you, Miss Johnson." He said, before glancing at the five newly appointed rangers. "Your first mission starts now. In order to morph you will need to say 'SCA Squad Go'."

"Yes sir." They nodded, before standing and running out of the door for their very first mission.

"Goodluck, agents."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note: <strong>__I apologize for this short, kinda crappy chapter. I was only doing this to introduce the characters and stuff, but the next chapter will have some action in it and more of the team interacting with one another more than they did in this._

_Also so, Calista Johnson belongs to BellaRosa17._

_REVIEW_


	4. Author Note

_**Author Note: **__I know this story just started and everything, but I've got some other things that I'm working on and I want to get done. I'm working on some other stories that I have ideas for and I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas for this one, which always happens when I started writing a OC Power Ranger group, not sure why I continue to do it, because this always happens. I know you guys are looking forward to the second chapter and everything, but I'm gonna have to put this one on hold for a while. Sorry._

_I have like zero ideas for how to make the second chapter and It's killing me trying to come up with some. I have ideas for some other stories, which I'm currently working on getting ready to post them. Also, schools keeping me busy during the day and when I get home, I'm too tired to try and think up some ideas for chapters, which is another reason that I'm putting this on hold for a while. I'm not sure when I'll bring this story back, it might be during the summer or after I finish one or both of the stories that I'm currently working on._

_Again, I'm sorry to those of you who sent in characters and were wanting this to be updated with a new chapter soon, but it won't be happening for a while. I'm truly sorry about that. If I do somehow come up with ideas while this is on hold, I'll work on making a new chapter for it. Again, sorry guys. I hope you don't get to upset about it._

_~Half A Legend Wolf_


End file.
